


I've got you under my skein

by pickletea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickletea/pseuds/pickletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knits Erik a sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you under my skein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StefoftheHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefoftheHill/gifts).



> sweater design referenced from http://ikeracity.tumblr.com/post/133376278234/fashionhasnogender-blasianjewtina-espanya


End file.
